An Unexpected Read
by JammyD
Summary: Something lands at your feet and you pick it up, what you find is a diary but not one you've ever come across before.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me, nor does the plot, the only thing that belongs to me is the diary writing itself, everything else belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Suddenly a book falls from the sky and lands on the floor. You bend down and pick it up. It's a tatty book and every page is full of handwritten writing. On the front in paint it has the name, 'Ginny Weasley' and then a love heart and the initials 'HP' underneath it. Curiously you open it up and start to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Harry Potter today, he came round our house. Ron had been talking about him all summer and I just couldn't wait to meet him again, the last time I saw him was at Kings Cross Station and I didn't really see him then and so when he came over it was quite a shock and a little embarrassing as I was still in my nightie. I didn't really know what to do and so I ran back upstairs and got dressed. Apparently Ron, Fred and George stole dad's car and picked Harry up, his uncle had locked him in his room without any food or anything, it was horrible but he's ok now and so I'm glad about that. After we had breakfast we got ready and went to Diagon Alley, Harry has never travelled by Floo powder before so it was no shock when he didn't turn up in the right place but it did scare us a little, as we had no idea where he was. Hagrid found him though, yeah he was in Knockturn alley, I heard it's a really scary place down there, where all the dark wizards…_

You stop reading for a moment and re-read that last word, wizards? There's no such thing as wizards are there? With a frown you continue to read.

_Where all the dark wizards buy all of their ingredients for potions and things. Anyway Hagrid found him and brought him to Flourish and Blotts where we were waiting in the queue to get our books signed by Gilderoy Lockhart, he's a great charmer and mum has a crush on him but my eyes are still set for Harry and always will be. When Lockhart noticed Harry he grabbed him from the queue and got the press to take pictures, I mean who wouldn't want pictures with the famous Harry Potter? I would love to have my picture taken with him. After that all happened mum said she would get the rest of our books signed while we went and got the rest of our stuff but on the way out we bumped into Draco and Lucius Malfoy, I despise them, they're stupid dark wizards…_

There's that word again. You have no idea what this girl is on about, there is no such thing as a wizard. Maybe it isn't a diary at all? Maybe it's a fictional story? With a shrug you move your eyes back to where you were before and start reading again.

_They're stupid dark wizards that really don't know how to respect people. There is nothing wrong with my family and never will be, there'll only be something wrong with the Malfoy's. Finally my dad showed up and got the Malfoy's out of our hair and we were on our way. Apparently Lucius once tried to get dad fired, but funnily enough it didn't work, the stupid fool. Once we had everything we needed we set off home, as we needed our rest for tomorrow is my first day at Hogwarts. I'm so excited, I can't wait. I know I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor but it's still quite nerve-racking. Anyway I must get some sleep now, I've got a big day tomorrow. Write tomorrow._

_Ginny xxx_

For a little while you just stare down at the page completely bewildered. All these names and places get you a little wired up. None of them exist and there is certainly is no such thing as a wizard, they only belong in fairy tales. In the end you make up your mind wanting to know what this Hogwarts place is and so you turn the page.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Jammy xxx


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**A/N: **I hope you like the story so far! I know the chapter's are short but i hope to make them longer as i get further into the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HP characters in this story, they all belong to the lovely and talented J.K.Rowling.

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_I am so happy. I got into Gryffindor and so know I get to be with Harry all the time, it's great and I can't wait for classes and things to start. It has been a really long day, I woke up at 6am this morning, I was just so excited I couldn't sleep for any longer. I got dressed and ready but I didn't go downstairs until 7am to find that only mum was up but that was fine with me. I asked her what was for breakfast and she told me we were having bacon. I smiled and then sat down and started eating my breakfast. At about half past 7, Fred and George turned up, followed by Percy who was then followed by Ron and Harry. I couldn't help but smile when Harry came down but I didn't say anything. Once we were all ready, we put all of our stuff in the two ministry cars dad had got from work and set off for Kings Cross Station. My stomach was doing back flips by this time. I was nervous and excited all at once, it was a horribly wonderful feeling. At Kings Cross station we all went through the barrier and got to platform 9 ¾._

You stop reading and stare down at the page. Platform nine and three quarters? This has got to be some sort of joke but instead of shutting the book like you should you continue to read.

_By this time I had the worst butterflies I've ever had in my life but all I had to do was get on the train and it should be alright. I said goodbye to mum and dad and then clambered onto the train. When I got on I found Hermione in a compartment on her own. Ron had spoken about her and I knew who she was as soon as I saw her. I asked if I could sit with her and she said I could. I told her that Ron and Harry would be coming soon but they didn't turn up. Not when the train started moving and not when we reached school. I spoke to Hermione and got to know her some more. She seemed like a great person and maybe even one of my best friends, at least I knew I had someone I could talk to and trust before we had even got to school. When we did get to school however, night had fallen and I don't really remember what happened because my stomach felt like it was on fire. I said goodbye to Hermione and then made my way over to Hagrid. Once all of the first years were with him we clambered into boats and rowed over the river. A little while later we were walking into the great hall. I don't really remember much of what happened between the lake and the great hall, all I remember is how big and beautiful the castle looked. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. When my name got called I moved over to the stool and sat down and about two seconds after the hat had been put on my head it put me in Gryffindor. With a wide grin I ran over to the table to be congratulated by Ron and Harry but neither of them were there. I kept the grin on my face as Hermione and my brothers congratulated me but it didn't feel the same. I felt hurt inside as well as worried about where they were. Once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore made his speech and then the feast began. I didn't have much appetite but I ate anyway. Throughout the whole of the meal Ron and Harry still didn't show. With a sigh I stood up and followed the prefects, letting them take me to the common room. Once inside I went straight over and sat by the fire. Loads of people crowded round me but I ignored them all. I wanted to know where Ron and Harry were. In the end I stood up and went up to my dormitory, there was only a girl called Maddie in there and so I decided it was ok to write in you and so I did. Anyway it's getting late and I need to think about Ron and Harry some more. Write more tomorrow._

_Ginny xxx _

Without any hesitation you turn the page, wanting to know where Ron and Harry were and what happened to them. You still think it's a fairy tale but it's like no other fairy tale you've read before.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review. Thankies. Jammy xxx 


	3. Chapter 3: The Find

**A/N - **I'm sorry it took me ages to write this chapter, i finished it a while ago but my computer broke and so i wasn't able to upload it! It may happen again so the next chapter might take a long time as well but please bare with me!

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know Ron said that Professor Snape was horrible but I honestly didn't think he was going to be that horrible. He made poor Melissa cry just because she answered one question wrong in our first lesson, stupid git! I can only imagine how hard he is on Harry. Oh speaking of Harry, him and Ron didn't turn up until breakfast in the morning, or at least that's when I first saw them. Anyway yesterday for some reason the barrier locked itself and they couldn't get through and so they stole dad's car and flew …_

You stop reading and stare at the page. What is this girl going on about? There is no way on this earth that cars can fly, they don't have wings and there's no such thing as magic. Shaking your head you turn back to the book, wanting to find out what other nonsense this girl will come up with.

_Flew here by following the train tracks but when they got to school they went straight into the whomping willow and_ _now I know where the tree got its name from. Dad's car is in ruins and Ron broke his wand…_

A laugh escapes your mouth as you mutter to yourself sarcastically, "Oh very original, very original indeed." Soon you stop laughing and carry on reading.

_Wand and had to tape it together with celotape. Mum is not going to be to pleased with that and she's already angry with him for stealing the car and getting seen. She was so angry that she actually sent him a howler, I felt very sorry for him. His ears went red, the way they always do when he's embarrassed, a Weasley charm no doubt. Enough about him, I don't know what it was about Harry but today he just seemed more irresistible, the way he talked to me and everything. God it felt good. I envy Hermione as she gets to spend all of her time with him. I know she doesn't fancy him though because she told me but still!_

A smile spreads across your face, you know exactly what it feels like to have a crush and so reading the thoughts of this girl's crush was actually rather amusing. With a smile on your face you turn back to the book.

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I found a black book, it's empty but it seems really strange, like it has a weird magic vibe or something, I don't know. I'll write in it later, I just find it really weird that I don't remember bringing it, I mean I don't even think I've seen it before! It fell out of my back when I was picking up my transfiguration…_

You stop reading once more, this was getting ridiculous. If you're going to write a fantasy you have to make it original! Ignoring your thoughts you go back to the book.

_Transfiguration book. It might be mine but I seriously don't remember buying it, why would I? I've never even seen it before! Anyway I must go Melissa and Stacey want to play exploding snap…_

You grin at the book, that's more like it, a lot more original. Very unbelievable but original and that's what counts. Wanting to know what else will happen, you start to read again.

_Snap with me so I must stop writing, I'll write in the black book later and tell you what happens. I'll write soon._

_Ginny xxx_

Eagerly you turn the page, this black book sounds very interesting, very interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N **- I hoped you liked it and please be patient for the next chappie! Please Review! Jammy xxx


End file.
